Itazura Na Kiss :Playful kiss:
by Super Heart Lollipop
Summary: Amu has instantly fell in love with a guy named, Ikuto. Always thinking about their bright future of a wonderful wedding and kids, she get's an answer saying, 'No.' But somehow fate had other ideas... Amuto all the way! XD
1. Kiss 1

**Itazura Na Kiss (Playful Kiss)**

**I really love, Itazura Na Kiss!! So I thought I should make a story about it! But using Shugo Chara style! Hope you guys enjoy it!! If you haven't watched Itazura Na Kiss, then go watch it. NOW!!**

Amu was ready to tell her true love, Tsukiyomi Ikuto, how she really feels about him. She was feeling excited, nervous and scared but was smiling all the time.

Her heart beating faster as she thinks about him. She knew it was time. She already had imagined it about their new future ahead. Him and her, together. At their Wedding. Many of their relatives are there.

And she was wearing a beautiful wedding dress. Then Amu sighed happily.

I can't WAIT to tell him. She thought. Feeling really excited.

Then she went to his class and told one of his classmates, girls, to tell him that someone is waiting for him at the school yard after school.

The girls nodded their head and told her that they will. Amu smiled and knew she just has to be ready to tell him.

Then she skipped off to her classroom. Then when she was at class, she was day-dreaming how it will their lovely life would end.

With kids? Maybe one child only would do. What about a house? Maybe at a nice cottage at the country to relax. Thought Amu.

"Hinamori? What is the answer?" said the teacher. Amu gasped. "What?" She said. The teacher gave her a look and repeats it again. "What is the answer to this solution?" said the teacher pointing at the board. Amu gulped.

There were heaps of division and multiples. Amu sighed and replies, "I wasn't listening, sir." The teacher nods his head. "And you haven't been paying attention since the last few weeks. You used to be a good student." said the teacher.

Amu looks at him and sighed. I will never know. She thought. Her friend Rima and Yaya were beside her. Rima was at the left, Yaya was on the right. Yaya whispers to Amu, "_Hey, what's wrong? You look really happy_."

Amu smiled at Yaya and replies, "_I'm going to tell my confession to Ikuto, TODAY_!" Yaya gasped happily.

Rima whispers at Amu, "_You go girl_!" Amu smiled at Rima. "_Thank You_!" whispered Amu.

Then it was after school. Amu waited for Ikuto under a tree. She smiled happily and also going red. I REALLY can't wait to tell him. She thought.

Then Amu saw him. Tsukiyomi Ikuto. She was already blushing. Ikuto…OMG!! You actually came!! She thought. She got up and went close to him.

Ikuto looks at her. "Are you the one who told me to meet you here after school?" He asked Amu. Amu was blushing.

"Yes." she said. Ikuto looks at her. "What do you want to ask?" He said. Amu was already red. Coming Amu! Tell him!! She thought, full of courage in herself. Then she cried, "Tsukiyomi Ikuto! I love you!" Then there were silence.

Ikuto looks at her but there was no reaction. "No." He said. Amu gasped. What? She thought. "No. I don't love you. I don't 'Love' ugly girls. You are just way too ugly for me. There's no way I'm letting you to be my girlfriend." said Ikuto.

Amu had tears in her eyes. "You're not even the right girl for me. I mean seriously." said Ikuto making her feel worse and making her feel embarrass. Amu started to cry and ran away.

Rima saw her crying and stopped her. "Amu? Why are you crying?" she said. Amu didn't reply but ran away. "AMU! COME BACK!!" shouted Rima.

As Amu got home, she felt sick. "I guess I am ugly. That's what he said." said Amu curling up like a ball on top of her bed. She sighed. "Why… Why did he say that to me?" she said to herself.

Then there was a knock on the door. Amu said, "Come in." The door was opened and there was Amu's dad. "Amu! Are you hungry? I did dinner for us!" cried Amu's dad. Amu didn't give him a look. She just sat there. Quiet.

Amu's dad knew that there was something wrong. "Amu, can you explain what's wrong?" He asked.

Amu didn't say anything. But then started to cry. "Why… Why was I born ugly? Why!? God is so unfair!" cried Amu. Her dad gasped and went close to her and comforts her.

"Amu. You're not ugly. You're beautiful." He said. Amu sighed. "Thanks dad, but I just can't help it." She said. "Can't help, what?" asked Amu's dad. Amu didn't reply.

Her dad strokes her hair. "Amu, when you're mother died, she always knew that her daughter was going to be beautiful, nice and polite. She always dreamed about you as you grow up. And knew that the daughter she loved wouldn't change. Your mother really loves you Amu. And she gave her life to save you. You should be happy what the gods make you look. Amu, you are beautiful. That is what your mother said to me." said Amu's dad.

Amu slowly looks at her dad. "Really… Mum thought I was beautiful?" She asked her dad.

Her dad smiled at her. "When the first time she held you in her arms. She knew you would have a bright future ahead." said Amu's dad.

Amu smiled. "Thanks dad." said Amu hugging her dad.

Her dad smiled. "Well, I got to…" But then Amu's dad and Amu smell smoke. As they got downstairs, a bright, big fire was in the kitchen. Amu's dad slapped his face, "Damn! I forgot to turn the stove off!" He cried.

"No time to blame yourself, dad! Let's get out of here!" cried Amu pushing her dad out from the house. As both of them got out from the house, the fire spread at the living room.

Then Amu's hand phone was ringing. Amu took it out from her pocket. "Hello?" said Amu helding the hand phone close to her ear.

It was Yaya. "_Hey! How did the confession go_?!" cried Yaya. Amu sighed sadly. But then the fire brigade were here. The siren was so loud that Amu couldn't hear what Yaya was saying.

Amu looks at the fire brigade taking out the fire in Amu's house. Her dad was worried. But then the fire was getting warmer and then, the house collapsed. Amu gasped.

And so did her dad.

"_Hello_?! _Anyone there_?!" cried Yaya from the cell phone. Amu cancelled the conversation and ran towards her dad. "Dad! What are we going to do?! Our stuff are in there!" cried Amu.

Amu's dad didn't reply but his jaw wide opened. Amu knew and left him alone. Then many of Amu's neighbours surrounded their house. Amu looks at her house. She sighed sadly.

Gods are unfair. Why isn't this day the best day ever?

As the house was collapsed and the fire was out, Amu and her father was left alone. The fire brigade was gone. But not the neighbours. They were still there, offering Amu and her father a place to stay.

But Amu's dad refuse but told Amu, "I just called my friend using your cell phone, and he is offering us to stay at his home."

Amu nodded her head. "Their going to pick us up." said her dad. Amu smiles at her dad. "Who is he anyway?" said Amu.

"He is an old friend I used to know when your mother and I met. Ahh... Good old Koizumi. He never gives up on anything." said Amu's dad. Amu smiled.

Then as both of them waited, Amu was still thinking about the confession she made and her house that collapsed and burned to the ground. Amu sighed. This day is the worst day of my life.

But then there was a black car approaching towards them. Amu's dad got up. "Ah! Koizumi!! Over here!!" Waved Amu's dad and calling his friend. Amu got up too.

As the car stopped, a man got out from the car and looks really excited to see his old friend. "Ah! Makoto! Long time no see!!" He cried. And both of them shaked each other's hand. Then Koizumi looks at Amu. Amu blushed.

Wow. He's creepy… Thought Amu.

"Ah! So is this your beautiful girl that Michada was always talking about? Wow! She is beautiful!" said Koizumi as he came close to Amu. Amu blushed and bowed to him. "Thank you for letting my father and I sleeping over at your place." said Amu.

Koizumi smiled. "No problem! Anyway, you can sit at the back with my son." He said. Amu smiled. "Ok." Mr. Koizumi has a son? He is way too old. Thought Amu. But she smiled.

At least I should be grateful that someone is letting me stay at his house. Thought Amu. And then Amu blushed. "And he said I was beautiful!" whispers Amu to herself.

"Amu! Come on! Get in the car!" Said Amu's dad. Amu gasped. "Coming!" She cried. As her dad and Koizumi enters the car, Amu opens the car door and saw Koizumi's son.

Amu's eyes was filled with tears.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto?" She said. Ikuto turns his head and looks at her.

"You again?" He said.

**I hope you enjoy that!! XD Chapter 2 is coming out pretty soon!! So please R&R and I do not owe Shugo Chara! Peach pit girls do!! XD I hope I did!! -_-**


	2. Kiss 2

**Itazura Na Kiss (Playful Kiss) **

**Yesterday… When I entered the car, Tsukiyomi Ikuto was there… So I guess Koizumi's son is Ikuto… But could this be faith?**

Amu paused at the last sentence of her diary. Never to know what she should write next. She sighed.

Living with the same person who broke my heart. What a disaster… Thought Amu. She layed on the bed. Then the door knocked. Amu gasped and hid her diary under the pillow.

"C…Com…Come in!" She stammered. The door opened and Amu gasped. It was Ikuto. "Tsukiyomi Ikuto…What are you…doing here?" asked Amu. Ikuto looks at her. "Would you stop calling me 'Tsukiyomi Ikuto?' Just call me Ikuto." He said.

Amu nods her head. "Sure. But why are you here anyway?" asked Amu. "My mum told me to get you. We're eating dinner." Said Ikuto. Amu blushed and smiled at him. "That's kind of your mum. I was getting hungry." Said Amu.

"Whatever." Said Ikuto leaving the room. Amu got up and tied her hair up. She was wearing a pink stripped pyjama. She looks at herself in the mirror and smiled. "I guess you can call this luck!" said Amu winking.

Then she got down stairs and saw Ikuto's mum, Yumoi. "Amu! I thought you were going to die of hunger up there, since you never came down!" said Yumoi. Amu looked at her. "What did you mean by that?" Asked Amu.

Ikuto sighed. "Then I guess it was best to leave her up there." said Ikuto. Yumoi gasped. "ONII-CHAN?! How can you say that?!" cried Yumoi. Ikuto shrugged his shoulders and doesn't seem to care. Amu looks at Ikuto and sighed.

After eating dinner Amu helped out Yumoi to wash the plates. "Really Amu! You're staying here! You're a guest!! So I should do the work!" said Yumoi. Amu took the plate and just washes it.

"But ma'am, really, I should help you. It's quite rude not to help out. And I am the guest." said Amu. Yumoi looks at her and sighed. "That is true but…" said Yumoi but Amu countiues.

"And I should be grateful that Mr. Koizumi is letting me and my father stay here. So I want to help you." said Amu. Yumoi looks at Amu and had stars in her eyes. "WOW! So nice!" She cried.

Amu looks at Yumoi and laughed nervously. As all the plates had finished washing, Amu went back to the guest room and layed on her bed.

This is so exciting!! Thought Amu blushing. Ikuto's mum and dad are nice. But not Ikuto…Thought Amu.

She held a pillow close to her. "I guess I can't choose. Maybe this is faith or luck…" Said Amu. Then the door knocked. "Come in!" She said. The door opened and it was Ikuto's little brother, Yoru.

"Yo." He said giving a peace sign. Amu smiled at him. "Hey!" she said. Yoru went into her drawers and took out a pencil and closed the door behind him. "That was random." Said Amu.

Amu stretched her whole body and layed lazily on the bed. "I wonder what Ikuto's doing." She said. She looks at the ceiling and smiled. She got up and turn off the toggle light and went back to bed and sleep.

"Ohayo!!" cried Amu feeling happy and hyper. She looks around the living room and it was empty. "Eh? Where's everyone?" Said Amu. "They're asleep. So keep your voice down, idiot." Said a voice.

Amu turns around and saw Ikuto drinking milk. Amu blushed. "Oh…Ikuto." said Amu. "What happened to 'Tsukiyomi Ikuto?'" said Ikuto. Amu had her jaw wide opened. "But…BUT…BUT YOU TOLD ME I WAS SUPPOSED TO CALL YOU IKUTO!!" She cried.

"Shut up. You're going to wake my mum up." said Ikuto. "And what's the big deal about…" But then suddenly Ikuto froze and Amu can realise that. "Ikuto?" asked Amu. He dranked all the milk and held Amu's hand.

Amu blushed. "Let's go to school, Amu." said Ikuto and dragged her along with him. Amu blushed as both of them leaves Ikuto's home. Is this really faith? Or luck? I really want to know… What can it be? Thought Amu.

Ikuto let's go of her hand. Amu gasped. "I think we're far away." said Ikuto. Amu blushed. "Hey! What was that about!? Holding my hand?" cried Amu. Ikuto turns around and looks at her. "Don't act like you don't know." said Ikuto.

Amu gasped. What does he mean? Ikuto looks at her and smiled. Amu blushed and looks away. "I…I don't know why you're saying that." Ikuto sighed. "Whatever. Let's go." said Ikuto as he went ahead. Amu turns around and sighed.

Ikuto… She thought. She smiled and ran after him. After school Amu walked home beside with Ikuto. Amu was blushing the whole time. As they got home, Yumoi smiled at both of them.

"Onii-chan, Amu, dinner's going to be ready for a few mins, why don't you guys get changed and I'll call you down when it's ready." said Yumoi. "Ok!" said Amu. Ikuto sighed. "Mum, my name is Ikuto. Use the name that you have given to me." said Ikuto.

Yumoi made a furious face. "Onii-chan! How could you!" cried Yumoi. Ikuto sighed. "Whatever." He mumbled as he went up the stairs. Amu sighed. Why is Ikuto so rude to his parents? I mean really, I would like it, if my mum called me onii-chan everyday. Thought Amu.

But the Yumoi danced around the kitchen and fell, suddenly. Amu tried to giggle but stayed calm. And even Mrs. Yumoi is silly! I really would enjoy having a mum like that! Thought Amu.

As she got up stairs she changed her clothes to Mrs. Yumoi old pyjamas. Amu sighed. "Really this is too big for me." She whispers to herself looking at the mirror. Then the door knocked. "Come in!" Said Amu, still staring/admiring herself on the mirror.

The door opened. It was Amu's dad. Amu smiled. "Dad! What do you want?" She said. Amu's dad looks at her. "Amu, after dinner, you and me are going back to our Ramen shop. You know the shop is open on Tuesday, Thursday, Saturday and Sunday nights."

Amu smiled. "Right! I'll change so we would go to ramen shop easily." said Amu. Amu's dad smiled. "That's right." He said. "Oh! And another thing, dinner's starting. If you're not down unless in 5 mins, we're eating without you." said Amu's dad as he closed the door behind him winking at Amu.

Amu gasped. "What?!"

Then Amu got down. With her hair tied up and wearing a black jacket, a white shirt underneath and blue jeans. Everyone was seated and there was an empty seat near Ikuto.

Amu blushed and was perfectly seated. It was so empty and quite and everyone was praying. Amu looked around and started praying too. Then everyone said, "Itadakimasu!" Amu gasped. "What?"

After dinner Amu's dad and Amu had to use the subway to get to Kyoto. Amu was seated while her dad had to stand up since there was not enough space. "_Next Stop, Kyoto._" Said the women at the speaker. Amu smiled.

Then they got off the train and still have to walk to get there. It wasn't that far. For a few mins they made it. Amu's dad opened the door. It wasn't empty because Tadase was there. The person who works here. And there are other two people. Nadeshiko and Kukai works here too. Amu smiled. "Konnichiwa, Tadase-kun!" cried Amu. Tadase smiles at her. "Konnichiwa, Amu-chan!" He said.

Nadeshiko came running in and hugged Amu. "Konnichiwa, Amu!" She cried. Amu smiled. "Konnichiwa!" cried Amu. As both of them stopped hugging Nadeshiko whispers in her ears, "_How did the confession go with Ikuto_?"

Amu gasped but didn't reply. Amu whispers back, "_I'll explain it to you later._" Nadeshiko didn't look happy and nods her head. "Ok." She said and wondered off and helped Kukai to boil the noodles.

Amu breaths in and out. She then helps Tadase with the business. Then it was midnight. Amu and her dad closed and locked up the shop. Nadeshiko was coming with Amu. "So tell me everything what he said." Said Nadeshiko.

Amu looks at her and explain everything. After she finished, Nadeshiko didn't look happy. "That Ikuto is such a jerk! Calling you ugly! That's rude!" Said Nadeshiko getting furious. Amu looks at her and looks down.

Amu and Amu's dad got back to Ikuto's home safely. Amu got up the stairs and went to the guest room and layed on bed without changing her clothes and lay sleepily. She yawned and stretch her whole body and drift off to sleep.

**R&R!! XD **


	3. Kiss 3

**Itazura Na Kiss (Playful Kiss)**

"**Amu I love you." Said Ikuto as he came close and kissed Amu in the lips. Amu blushed and helds him close. **

Amu was near the edge of the bed. Ikuto was there watching her all the time and pushes her off the bed. "WAHH!" Cried Amu as she fell on the hard floor and sat up while rubbing her head. Amu then saw Ikuto there. She blushed. "I…Ikuto! What are you doing in this room?" She said.

"Waking you up, idiot." He said as he was dressed to go to school. Amu examines him. "Why are you dressed up for school? It's Sunday." She said. Ikuto looks at her. "I need to practice my jumps, running and many more. . . And after a few weeks we have the carnival. I need to get there so I can practice my jumps and running." Said Ikuto. Amu blushed. "Sure. But you can go ahead. If you want to." She said getting up. Ikuto smiled at her. "Ok, Thanks!" He said going out from the guest room.

Amu sighed sadly. "Aw…Why didn't I stop him just then?" Whispered Amu. She got up and for a few minutes she got changed to her school dress. She tied her hair up and got up from her room and realised Ikuto was in front of her. She blushed. "Ikuto! What are you doing here?" She asked. Ikuto looks at her and smiled. "I was just joking." He said going down the stairs. Amu just looked and blushed. WAHH!! Ikuto was waiting for me!! So cool! Thought Amu. She followed him behind.

Amu and Ikuto gets to the oval and practice for their carnival. And they even got change to their sports clothes. As they got to the oval, Ikuto just leaves her and ran up to his friends. Amu sighed in relief and started stretching. Then Rima and Yaya met up with her. Amu realised and went up to them. "Yo!" She cried. Yaya looks at her with a worried face. Amu realises. "I'm ok! I'm sure!" cried Amu making sure they're not worried about her. Yaya smiled and hugs her. Amu gasped. "Yaya!" She cried.

"Amu-chi! Don't make me worried!!" Cried Yaya. Amu smiled. "Don't worry! I'm ok!" said Amu. As they both let go Rima smiled at her. "I'm glad you're ok, just don't worry me ever again!" cried Rima. Amu sighed feeling nervous. "Sure, Rima-chan!" She cried. Then all of them started running to the course. Amu was so tired that she made 5 laps around the while course. But she tires to get another 6 to make a new record. Yaya and Rima stopped running ages ago. But Amu didn't stop.

She wasn't ready to give up. She kept jogging and running to get another 6 finished. But then as she finished 3 laps she knew she couldn't start to run. She was already tired. Losing her breath. She knew she just have to get to her record. But then she couldn't breath. She coughed and coughed but alas fell to the ground.

"Amu!" cried Yaya and Rima's voice.

Amu groaned. "Ouch…" She said and opens one eye and then the other. And saw Rima and Yaya smiling at her. "Amu! You're awake!!" They cried. Amu smiled weakly but was too tired to speak. Ikuto came in the room. Amu saw him and blushed. "You're so heavy." He said. Amu blushed. "What do you mean by that?" She asked nervously. Ikuto looks at her and said, "Since you fainted, I had to carry you to the nurse's office." Amu was going red. "You're showing you know that." Said Ikuto. Amu gasped and hid her face with a pillow. Yaya and Rima giggled. Ikuto sighed. "I'm going." He said.

Amu sighed as she heard him left. She closed her eyes. "Amu?" said Rima. Amu took the pillow of her head. "What?" She asked. "We're going too. We'll meet you up later." Said Rima and Yaya as they left the room. Amu looks at them as they left and went back sleeping.

**Ikuto held Amu's hand… "Will you marry me? Amu?" He asked. Amu smiled happily and cried, "Yes! I will!!" **

Ikuto was near her once again and pushes her out of bed. "WAH!!" Cried Amu as she woke up and fell. "Owww…" She said looking up at the ceiling. "Damn. And someone just has to ruin my dream." She mumbled. She got up and saw Ikuto there. She blushed and had her jaw opened. "Did… DID YOU OUSH ME OUT OF BED AGAIN!!" Cried Amu. Ikuto shrugged his shoulders. "I came here to wake you up. We're going. Go get change." He said. Amu smiled.

"Kay." She said. Ikuto turns around. Amu just looks at him. "Ummm… Ikuto? Excuse me but I also need privacy." Said Amu. "Just get changed quickly. I won't look." He said. Amu gulped. Is he some kind of pervert? Thought Amu. She pulled her sport shirt and pulled down her sports pants. She took her school dress out of her bag and wore it. And also buttoned it up. "Finished." She said. Ikuto turns around. "Let's go." Amu took her bag and followed him behind. As he opened the door this is what he said, "You wear pink undies? What kind of person wears that?" And left. Amu had her jaw wide opened and was going totally red.

"YOU PERVERT!!" Cried Amu. As both of them were walking home, Amu was behind him and mumbling to herself, "Pervert, pervert, pervert, pervert…" Ikuto stops and looks behind. "What did you just called me those 6 minutes?" He said. Amu gasped and went red. But she couldn't help it. "Pervert! I called you a pervert!!! P-E-R-V-E-R-T!! PERVERT!!" She cried. Ikuto looks at her and smiled. "And looks like you enjoy it. Don't you?" Said Ikuto. Amu gasped. "Iku…NO I DON'T!" She cried. Ikuto smiled. "Why don't you slap me or something?" He said. Amu was really going red. What's his problem?! Thought Amu. But Ikuto laughed and walked off. Amu gasped. "You… YOU IDIOT, PERVERT!!" Cried Amu.

As Amu got home she wouldn't dare to look at Ikuto or talk to him. She would just avoid him.

Amu laid on her bed writing on her diary.

**That Ikuto!! I hate him!! DX Why?! Why did I like him?! Perverting on me when he said he won't!! Why did I trust him!?!**

**PERVERT + IDIOT = IKUTO!! **

………**. …………. ……………………… ……………………. ……………….. ………**

**Well, R&R soon!! XD Ikuto is a pervert!! YAY!! **


	4. BONUS! XD

**Itazura Na Kiss (Playful Kiss) BONUS!!! XD **

_Whenever I feel something different,_

_It's not right or either wrong._

_Just the way I feel, _

_When someone has fallen for me…_

Mimi smiled happily and looked at Sakura. "Wow Sakura-chan! You are really amazing at writing poems and lyrics!!" cried Mimi giving Sakura a compliment. "Thanks." Said Sakura feeling relieved. "This is the very first time that I'm letting someone reading it!!" said Sakura. Mimi smiled. "Wow. And I'm the first?" She said. Sakura nodded her head "Yup!" She said. Mimi giggled. "Well here you go, Sakura-chan." Said Mimi as she gave Sakura her lyrics. Sakura sighed in relief. "Thanks, Sempai!" Said Sakura. She bows down and ran away. Mimi blushed. "OMG!! I'm a sempai! Awesome!" cried Mimi to herself.

Then recess ends and Mimi gasped. "Damn! I'm going to be late!!" Cried Mimi as she started to run to her next class. Pushing all the students she can see, she finally made it, but the class has started. Mimi sighed. "You were 2 mins late, Yamada." Said the teacher. Mimi sighed. "I know. I know." She said going to her desk. Mimi sat there and started to take her books out and sighed. But smiled in relief and looks outside at the window.

_Words that fail, _

_Were never meant to speak._

_Flying over this lazy city,_

_Makes everything quiet and complete. _

_Looking up at this strange blue sky,_

_Following this strange silver line, _

_Led me to a road of joy and hope._

_Following my heart that tells me,_

_Was never there when it needs me._

_The thought that ventures to my trust,_

_Has given up and turns to crust. _

_Knowing that this may end,_

_Everything seems to be blend._

_Kissing through this red, blue roses,_

_Never to give up this moment,_

_I have given this love to someone special. _

_Even though I can't reach the birds,_

_My heart and wings has taken me there. _

_Whenever I feel something different,_

_It's not right or either wrong._

_Just the way I feel, _

_When someone has fallen for me. _

_Distance when they thought they end,_

_Discovers a dark secret that never ends._

_But even if I have lost this hope, _

_It'll always come back when summer ends. _

Mimi sighed and remembers everything. She sighed and looks up at the ceiling.

"When everyday you disappear in dust,

I'll be always there to keep your trust."

**I know! I know! It doesn't mean anything about Itazura Na Kiss, but this is just a BONUS!! XD**

**Like the Lyrics I made up? Hope you like it!! XD I make Lyrics for my band. I'm just like Shuichi Shindou (Gravitation). XD He is my Anime role model of the month!! If you guys have an Anime role model of the month, put it on your profile to make everything interesting!! Go SHUICHI!! XD **

**Anyway, I'm really glad about my Lyrics, if you guys don't enjoy it, its ok! I'll republish my Lyrics and make a better one!! XD R&R soon!! **

**My band name is: Killer Rabies!?!**

**I know it sounds weird, but my friend, Jeremy made it up. So we voted for it. -_- I wanted our band name to be Kaleidoscope… But meh! Who cares!! XD R&R SOON! AGAIN!! **


	5. Kiss 4

**Itazura Na Kiss (Playful Kiss)**

**How did I ever fell for this guy anyway? Is it because something strike me when I saw him? Love at first sight? Or was it… was it that day……**

Amu paused again as she was looking at the words in her diary and sighed as she throws it at the floor. And her pencil was rolling on her bed and alas fells on the floor too.

She looks up at the ceiling. With a sad face that crept upon it. She never knew why she ever did love him… And she never will know how or why… She got up and took a dress out. She should get ready for a girl's night out, with Yaya, Rima and Nadeshiko. Amu smiled at it. "Well it's a little bit simple." Said Amu. But then she took out her clothes and wore it.

She looks back at the mirror and this time with her wearing it. Amu winked. "Perfect!" She said. She tied her hair up and also a head band. She smiled and took her hand bag and hid her diary just in case if someone comes in. Then she went down the stairs and saw Ikuto and Yoru watching T.V and Yumoi was in the kitchen doing some dinner. Amu smiled and helped Yumoi for awhile.

"WAH!! Amu-chan!! So Kawaii!!" Cried Yumoi examining Amu. Amu smiled nervously. "Thanks!" Said Amu. Yumoi smiled at her. "Are you going somewhere? You are beautifully dressed." Said Yumoi. Amu smiled. "Yes! Me and my friends are going to have a karaoke party." Said Amu.

Yumoi smiled. "Make sure, Amu-chan, don't use your voice to much or your voice will end up like Mr. Koizumi's voice." Said Yumoi. Amu frozed. What does she meant by that? She thought. "Well!! I hope you have a good time, Amu!" Said Yumoi. Amu smiled.

"Bye!" cried Amu as she leaves the house. She wore a black high heel shoes. Amu has to get to the bus stop to wait for the bus to come. She waited for a while but then it started to rain.

Amu gasped. And realise she didn't brought an umbrella. Amu sighed. "Great and my day has to start like this…" Mumbled Amu angrily.

"IDIOT!" cried someone. Amu looks at her left. And saw Ikuto running towards her with an umbrella. Amu blushed. "Ikuto?" she whispers. When Ikuto came close he said to her, "Idiot. Didn't you know that today was going to rain?"

Amu didn't reply but she was under the umbrella with Ikuto. "Uh…Ikuto, are you going to stay here with me until I go?" Said Amu. Ikuto looks at her. "Well, yeah. What? You want me to give you the umbrella and I have to run back to my house being wet all over my body?" Amu gasped. "NO! NO! I mean, are you." Said Amu going red.

"You're showing again." Said Ikuto. Amu gasped again and looks away. Ikuto looks from behind her and said, "Yeah, I am." Amu blushed happily. "Great." she said. Then were silence between them.

They didn't say a word or looked at each other.

Amu was still going red. And she was shivering too. "Brrr… It's so cold…" Said Amu. As the wind was blowing to Amu and Ikuto. "Yeah." Said Ikuto. But he doesn't feel cold because he was wearing a long sleeve shirt.

"Are you cold?" He asked. Amu blushed. "Yeah, but I for…" Ikuto pulled her near to his chest and Ikuto hugs her. "Now you won't feel cold." Said Ikuto. Amu was blushing. "Ikuto…" She whispers so softly that Ikuto couldn't hear her. Both of them were surrounded by rain, under an umbrella and hugging as tightly as they can.

Amu was blushing. Why is he doing this? She thought. Amu pushes him away. "Why are you doing this?" Said Amu to him. Ikuto looks at her but then looks away. Amu was staring back and looks away too. After that both of them went silent.

Then the bus comes and Amu looks at Ikuto and bows at him. "Thank you for waiting." She said and got up on the bus. But as she did, Ikuto held her hand. Amu looks behind and blushed. Looking directly at his eyes, Ikuto said, "Don't get raped by strangers when you get back home." Ikuto let's go of Amu's hand.

Amu froze and Ikuto started walking back home. "Jerk…" She whispers as she quickly looking around trying to find a seat.

She got down from the bus and looks around. "Amu-chi! Over here!!" Cried Yaya as she waved to Amu. Amu smiled. "Hey!" cried Amu running towards Yaya, Rima and Nadeshiko. "LET'S GET STARTED!!" Cried Nadeshiko holding the microphone in her hands and Yaya was cheering on.

But Rima and Amu sighed.

Nadeshiko and Yaya began singing. Rima and Amu was just supporting.

Band Name: Killer Rabies!?! 

Song: Kill me using Electrify

"_I sang my love to you…_

_Hope that you enjoy it soon… _

_This tears that had shade me by,_

_They killed me like Electrify, (Electrify) _

_Kisses when the last of them has die, _

_Killing the joy you had was over,_

_Never thought that it will turn to clover,_

_Never mind of what you wish,_

_Killing you is what I need,_

_Saving the past that reminds,_

_Seeing the future that roams me,_

_Haunting me dead as I lay on the floor._

_Eyes that was full of fear, _

_The day you killed me, Electrify. (Electrify) _

_Kill me using Electrify,_

_Using all the kisses you made,_

_Kill me by Electrify. _

_When they said that they had to turn to dust,_

_You my friend were killed in trust,_

_When you thought your life was over,_

_You killed yourself, Electrify. (Electrify)_

_Die in the death of Electrify…"_

_**I can't be stuff putting all the Lyrics down!! LOL XD **_

And then it was Amu and Rima's turn. Rima and Nadeshiko were supporting for both of them.

Band Name: Killer Rabies!?!

Song: The picture you gave

"_Many butterflies has fallen today,_

_Catching your memory that was stuck in the sky,_

_Hoping I could reach it,_

_If I jumped a little higher._

_Together when you were here,_

_You let the sun be awake and the night asleep in glaze. _

_The stars that surrounded you,_

_Knew that you were our only hope,_

_My lover, _

_My picture of love, _

_You were there to hold me close. _

_Together as we jumped up high,_

_Gazing at the sunny skies,_

_When I thought you would gaze with,_

_Together we seem to be complete,_

_I love you my one and only…_

_I want to soar above the sky,_

_To reach your secret eyes_

_Daisuki,_

_My one true love. _

_Aishiteru, (Don't know if I spelled it right!! XD) _

_My beloved person. _

_My lover,_

_My picture of love, _

_Please be there when I need you close…"_

_**(Jeremy thought it was gay when I put Japanese words in it. But I just put it anyway and he has to sing it!! LOL!! XD I hate it when he does that!! XD But anyway, enjoy the other chapters that are coming soon!! Keep reading!! Sorry to interrupt!! **_

Then finally it was time to get back. "That was great!!" cried Yaya spinning around. Nadeshiko giggled. "See you later, Amu." Said Nadeshiko as she catch up with Rima and Yaya.

Amu smiled and went back to the bus stop and waited for another bus to come. She sighed. "Come on. Where's that bus?" Said Amu looking around for another bus. Then she saw some guys. Amu gasped but ignores them as they passed by.

Amu doesn't even look one bit at them but only looks at the ground. Then the bus came and Amu get's on.

Ikuto was waiting for her, as she got out from the bus. Amu blushed. "How long were you waiting for me?" She said. Ikuto looks at her. "Not that long." He said as Ikuto started walking away.

Amu blushes and follows him behind. "Then why were you waiting for me?" asked Amu. "You really want to know?" Said Ikuto. He looks behind and comes close…

**End of Kiss 4 **

**Like the Lyrics I made AGAIN?! XD Hope you enjoy it and you will also wonder why Ikuto is going close to Amu. Will he confess to her or will he make fun of her?! XD **

**Anyway, **black neko hime**suggested me to put my bands song and perform it in YouTube. All my friends think it would be a good idea. And we may vote to do it or not! XD If we do, I'll tell you guys soon!! XD **

**Thanks **black neko hime **I love the way you think and same goes to **mookiegos007.  **XD XD XD**

**Thank you both for supporting me and my band, ****Killer Rabies!?! **** And thank you for reading my chapter! XD**


	6. Kiss 5

**Itazura Na Kiss (Playful Kiss)**

Ikuto came close and held her. Amu blushed. What is he doing?

"You didn't get rape, right?"

Amu frozed. Ikuto let's go of Amu. "Good girl." Said Ikuto patting her head as he walked of. Amu was shocked.

"That's all you wanted to say to me?" Said Amu.

Ikuto looks at her. "Well, yeah? What did you want me to say?" Said Ikuto. Amu looks down. "Nothing…" She said. "Well, let's go back home." Said Ikuto as he walked on.

Amu sighed. "_I thought he was going to say something nice… For once._" Whispered Amu.

As she got back to Ikuto's home, Amu realises that everything was dark, except for the T.V that Ikuto is watching. Amu sighed and starts to walk upstairs.

"Why don't you watch it with me?" Said Ikuto. Amu blushes. "Nah. It's ok. It's not like you want me to watch it with you, right?" she replies.

Ikuto sighed. "Ok. Go ahead." He said. Amu sighed and walks of to her guest bedroom.

After awhile she lays on bed. Nothing seems to happen between them so far. But she hopes that both of them can love each other soon. Amu sighed.

"I wonder if that would happen…" She said to herself. She looks for her diary under her pillow.

Amu suddenly felt afraid. "Where's my diary?!" Cried Amu searching for it. Then she suddenly realises that it was near the mirror. Amu tilted her head.

"That's strange I could have sworn I putted it under my pillow." Said Amu as she came close and picks it up. Flipping the pages back and forth, she realises that someone has been going through her stuff.

Amu screams in terror.

"PERVERT!!" She screams. Ikuto bashed through her door. "Yeah, like I ever come in this room!" He cried.

"Still!! It should be you that's going through my stuff!! You hate me don't you!? Then stop doing this!" She cried.

Ikuto looks at her. "I didn't even do anything!" He cried. Amu stops and started crying. Ikuto looks at her.

Amu quickly drops her diary and suddenly fells on the floor. Ikuto gasped.

Then Amu blacked out.

After awhile, Ikuto woked up the others and they surrounded near Amu. Ikuto was near a wall and sighed. He started walking away downstairs.

The next day, Amu and Ikuto were walking back to reach Ikuto's home.

Ikuto checks her forehead as both of them were in the middle of an empty road. Amu blushes and whispers, "_Ikuto… What…What are you doing?_"

Ikuto looks straight at her. "I'm checking your temperature." He said. Amu blushes.

"Ok... But can't we do it at home?" She said. Ikuto ignores her.

Amu sighed.

His never going to listen… Is he?

Then he pulls himself away from Amu and starts walking back home. Amu blushed. "Ikuto..." She said.

She follows behind and thinks that she is still sick. But tomorrow is Sunday so it was ok to rest for one day.

As they got back home, Amu rested the whole day in bed. She somehow knew that she has a fever.

Then someone knocks on her door. "Come in…" She said. The door opens and it was Ikuto.

"Are you feeling any better?" He asked. Amu gave him a weak smile. "I guess…" She said.

Ikuto has a tray of chicken soup. "You want some? My mum said that it could get you a little bit better." He said.

Amu smile. "Sure. Thanks." She said. Ikuto sat in the bed and said, "Sit up. It's hard to give you food like this."

Amu blushes. "No! It's ok! You don't have to feed me Ikuto! I'm ok!" She cried. Ikuto looks straight at her.

"You kinda annoy me. But you're not that bad." He said. Amu blushed. "What?" She said. Ikuto then came close and kisses her. Amu blushed and closes her eyes slowly.

What is he doing? Is he playing with my heart?

**YAY!! AMU'S and IKUTO'S first kiss!! _ **

**Can't wait till the next chapters out!!**

**Yippee!! _ **

**Look forward too it!!**


	7. Kiss 6

**Itazura Na KISS!! (Playful Kiss)**

**This isn't a dream… It's real… But… Is he doing this on purpose?**

Ikuto kissed her. Amu was blushing. Why is he doing this? Thought Amu. Tears flows down from her eyes. Amu then, pushes Ikuto slowly away from her.

Amu was going red. Ikuto looks at her. Amu closed her eyes. She was too afraid to open them.

Ikuto lifts her chin to his face. Amu blushed and opens her eyes slowly. "Ikuto… Why do you….?" She said. Ikuto came close and hugged her. Amu was blushing brightly.

"You want to know why?" Asked Ikuto. Amu looks at his face. Amu blushed. "Yeah…" She whispers.

Ikuto looks straight into her eyes. And whispers in her ear, "I'll never tell…" Amu frozed. He let's go of Amu and leaves. Amu was still blushing.

"WHAT?!" Cried Amu.

The next day came and Amu was still thinking about the kiss they both did. "But Ikuto forced it…" She said. "Does that count as a kiss?" She whispers biting her lip.

Rima and Yaya were looking at her. They didn't want to disturb what she was thinking but, it seems that Amu is thinking about the kiss, a little too long…

When it was the end of the school, Amu was waiting for Ikuto.

Amu felt really strange about this. "Why do I feel so afraid?" She whispers to herself looking at the sky above her,

"Coming?" Said Ikuto. Amu gasped and saw Ikuto's friends. She blushed.

"Who's the chick?" They said. Amu could hear them… She was behind them. They were talking so loud, all of the things their talking about is her.

"Ok, I'll see you guys later at school tomorrow." Said Ikuto to his friends. Amu quickly went into the house. She went upstairs and changed into her casual clothes at home.

When she got downstairs, she saw Ikuto watching T.V and helping Yoru with his homework. Amu was blushing.

"Oh, my, gosh… What am I thinking?" She said blushing. She held her cheeks.

Yumoi came out with the food and saw Amu. "Ah! Amu, can you help me?" She asked. Amu looks behind and nodded her head.

"Kay." She said. Amu came close and helped Yumoi out with the plates.

"Thank you, Amu." She said. Amu smiles sweetly. Ikuto looks at Amu. Yoru nudges Ikuto. "Big brother?" Said Yoru. Ikuto finally awake and looks at Yoru. "What?" He said.

"I don't get this one." Said Yoru. Ikuto sighed and looked at the maths problem. "5+5=10." Said Ikuto. Yoru smiles and hugs his big brother. "Don't touch me…" Said Ikuto.

After dinner was set, Amu sat happily. Usually Amu's dad would sit beside her, but today Ikuto did. Amu blushed and looks away from him. Ikuto knew and smiles.

Amu was blushing like mad. Every time she starts to move, Ikuto and her hands meet. Ikuto doesn't mind but Amu was blushing like mad.

OMIGOD!! WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME?!?!

After dinner has finished, Amu went up to her room and took her diary out. She quickly put all the words in her thoughts and they go straight to one page of her diary.

**I think I'm afraid about the kiss Ikuto gave me… But I can't stop thinking about it… I'm afraid this might happen again… **

**Why is Ikuto doing this? Is this totally for real? IS THIS FAITH OR LUCK?!!? WHAT IS THE ANSWER TO THIS QUESTION?!?!**

Suddenly, there was a knock on her door. Amu gasped. She quickly hides her diary under the pillow. "Come in!" Cried Amu.

The door opens.

"Ikuto…" She whispers.

Ikuto looks at her. "You're a little bashful today." He said. Amu gasped.

"Ah! Nothing's wrong!! Really!!" She cried. Ikuto gave her a smirk and came close to her.

Amu was blushing. "Are you ready for round two?" He said. Amu was blushing. Ikuto puts his mouth close to hers. Amu was blushing.

Ikuto… She thought. They fell on the floor. And Ikuto was on top of her while she was below. As he stopped, Amu blushed. Their eyes meet.

Amu's heart was going faster then ever. She quickly pushes him away and gasped for air. Ikuto was looking straight at her.

Amu had tears in her eyes. "Why… Why are you doing this?" She said. "I don't know. But I'll see you later." He said. Amu was really afraid.

My second kiss with him. Yet, the first one was Ok, but this time… It feels so sad yet wrong…

Ikuto left her bedroom. Amu was really, really awkward about this. "Is this even happening?!" She cried.

She looks for her diary and quickly wrote something on her diary.

**Well, that's all for now!! XD**

**Anyway, I hope I could put another lyric in here!! XD **

**I DO NOT OWE SHUGO CHARA!! **

**^_^**

**-____-**


	8. kiss 7

**Itazura Na Kiss**

**Amu's POV ~**

What happening? Is Ikuto doing this on purpose? Hope not. But somehow I think so…

I opened the door and saw Ikuto with his hair wet and shirtless. But yet was wearing jeans. (Copied this from my other story, **PLEASE! LET ME LOVE YOU MASTER!**)

He looks at me. "What are you looking at?" He said. I blushed and looked away. "Nothing…"I whispered. That was the embarrassing thing I ever saw… Really an embarrassing thing.

Ikuto washed off his hair with his towel. I walked past him to get downstairs. I saw my dad. "Dad, we should go to our Ramen shop." I said. My father looks at me.

"You're right. Come on let's go." Said my dad as I followed him behind. Me and my dad left the house.

We reached to the ramen shop and Tadase was already there and so was Nadeshiko and Kukai.

Kukai smiled at me. "Hello Amu. How's life with Ikuto?" He said. I looked at him. "A pain!" I cried. Kukai laughed.

Nadeshiko giggled. "Well, let's get back to work." I said. I changed myself to a waitress just like Nadeshiko while Kukai, Tadase and my dad were making the noodles.

After those hours had finished, dad closed the shop and I didn't even get to Tadase. Not one bit. Only this, "Tadase-kun, I need two more orders of ramen!" "Tadase-kun, one order of ramen!" "Tadase!" "Tadase!!"

I sighed. At least for once we can talk face to face… But I somehow don't know why I want to talk to him. It's not like he wants to now me too… Or… "Amu-chan." Said a voice.

"Hmm?" I said. Nadeshiko was holding Kukai's hand. (Ok! OK! I know that Nadeshiko is actually, a GUY! But! For an example on this story, Nadeshiko is a girl…)

I gasped. "OMG! I'm so happy for you two!" I cried. Nadeshiko giggled while Kukai smiled. "I hope you two go steady!!" I said. Kukai and Nadeshiko blushed. "AMU!!" They cried.

I giggled. "Joking!" I said.

When me and my dad got home, and as I entered the house, there was this beautiful girl with long blonde hair. She was holding onto Ikuto's hand. I frozed. But I backed my tears inside my eyes.

I walked to the stairs and went into my room. I locked the door and suddenly the tears burst. "I knew it." I said.

I never left the room. I only lay on bed. Keeping the pillow close to me as more tears come out form my eyes.

I shouldn't be crying… He doesn't love me obviously. So why can't I stop crying?

There was a knock on the door. I didn't reply. The person tried to open the door. Rattling on the doorknob. "Open the door. I want to talk to you." It was Ikuto. I got up. "What do you want?" I said.

"Like I said, I want to talk to you." He said. "Yeah, about what?" I said. Ikuto sighed loudly. "It's secret…" He said. I came close to the door and unlocked it. And then I opened the door.

He came in. He sat on the bed and said, "Why'd you quickly ran up to your room?" he asked. I didn't reply. "Why do you want to know?" I said. "Well, I think I know. It's about that girl right?" He said.

I didn't reply. "Come on. You can't always go like this…" He said. I still didn't reply. "Ok, fine, I'll tell you. You know why I gave you those kiss. Just to tease you. I never actually want to kiss you for real since you're ugly… And you know that girl? Well, she's my bride to be and she's my fiancée." He said.

He got up and when he was about to leave he said, "That's why…" And slams the door behind him. I sighed and lay on bed. I had tears in my eyes. But they didn't last too long…

He was teasing me about those kisses and that girl is his fiancée? She's so beautiful. I can't compete when she's on the way. And yet, once again he did call me ugly.

I sighed and thought. I just want to go to sleep never to be awaken…

**Next Day**

I was at school and me; Rima and Yaya were having our lunch. I was so tired yet sad too.

Ikuto... I suddenly started crying. I washed the tears and Rima and Yaya were a little bit afraid.

"Are you Ok?" They asked. I nodded and forced a smile saying that I was.

But then I saw Tadase. He came close. "Ah! Hinamori-san. I just realise you go to this school." He said. I gasped. "Tadase-kun? Wow! Same here!" I said.

He smiled. "Well, I'll see you tonight at work. Bye." He said. "Bye." I said. Rima and Yaya giggled. "Are you two going steady?" They said. I looked at them. "I don't even know him. I only know his name." I said. They both groaned.

"Serious?" They said.

I giggled. It was home time. I went back home first while Ikuto was taking a long time. When I got back home, I saw that girl again. She was beautiful. She looked at me.

"Why, hello." She said. I smiled at her. "Hi." I said. I put my shoes away and went to my room. The girl sighed. I could hear her. I entered my room and saw Yoru on my bed. I gasped.

"Uh… Hello?" I said. Yoru looks at me. "Oh, Hi." He said. I sighed. "You're kinda cute." I said. He smiled. "Thanks. Utau never says that to me. She says that I'm a brat! But I am to her!" Said Yoru chuckling.

I tilted my head. "Utau?" I said. "Oh! You mean you didn't know onii-san's fiancée's name? It's Utau." He said. I smiled. "Oh! Wow. She's really beautiful." I said. "But not in her heart." Said Yoru. "People say that true beauty is your heart not your image." He said. I smiled. "Wow. I never heard that." I said.

Yoru smiled. "You're kinda ok. I think I like you as a sister." Said Yoru. I giggled. "Thank you. And I think that you're like a little brother to me." I said. Yoru smiled.

After that dad and I went to the ramen shop. Working our hardest with Tadase, Nadeshiko and Kukai.

After it was closing time, Tadase said this to me, "Hinamori-san, can we go out some other time?" I blushed. "Ah! Ah! Sure! Sure we can! When?" I asked. "Tomorrow at 9." He said. I blushed brightly. "Ok." I said.

Tadase smiled. "Ok! I'll call you up! Can you give your phone number?" Asked Tadase. "Sure." I said giving Tadase's Ikuto's home phone number. "Ok! See you tomorrow!" He said. I blushed.

I was so excited suddenly. And for once, I got Ikuto out of my head… I think my life is better without him…

**Hope you guys enjoy!! XD R&R!! **


	9. kiss 8

**Itazura Na Kiss (Playful Kiss)**

**Ikuto's POV **

Yoru came in to my room with Amu's diary. I was lying on my bed and was looking at him upside-down view. "What are you doing with that?" I said.

Yoru looks at me. "Amu lends it to me so I can read some stuff. But I can't tell it to you. She trusts me. Unlike you!" Said Yoru sticking his tongue at me. I sighed. "Like I care…" I said. I sat up on bed and rubbed my head.

I came out from bed and Amu came out from her bedroom as well. She looked at me. She was wearing my mum's red dress.

That's right. She doesn't have any clothes since her house was burned down.

She kinda looks beautiful… Wait… What am I saying? She doesn't look that beautiful. I mean seriously…Or maybe…

She blushed and looks down. "Going somewhere?" I asked. Amu looked at me. "Uh…Yes. I'm going out with Tadase." She said.

I nodded. "Oh…Tadase." I said and walked passed her. However, what surprise me was my fiancée. She saw me.

"Ikuto!" She cried running up to me. I gasped. Amu from behind quickly passed me and hid her face. I wonder if she's crying…

Utau hugged me. "Ouch! Utau not that tight!" I cried trying to push her away. I saw Amu going out. My mum called for her. However, she just took off.

What's her problem?

Anyway, I didn't saw her for a while. When Amu got back home, I saw this person holding her hand. Maybe it was that Tadase guy. God he kinda looks gay…

I opened the door for Amu. Amu gasped and smiled at me. "Thank you." She said. She put her shoes away and came in the house. I looked at Tadase as he left.

Before dinner, Amu started acting really, strange. She suddenly wasn't that shy girl I used to know who lives in my house. She had full confident in her and for the first time, both of us had a long conversation.

The next day was school day. We were walking down by this empty road. I looked beside me. Amu was smiling happily. I said to her, "How was your date with Tadase?"

Amu looks at me. "Top secret!" She said winking. I smiled. "You seem or act differently like always…" I said. Amu smiled happily. "Somehow I finally changed." She said.

"Finally?" I said. She didn't say a word but smiled happily toward her. I put my hands in my pocket.

On recess, me and my friends were playing soccer. Moreover, I saw Amu and Tadase holding hands. I lost tracked and someone tripped me. "Ikuto! Come on!" Cried my friend helping me out.

I looked at Amu and Tadase again. Tadase came close to kiss her. I didn't care much, but Amu looked away as Tadase came close. Well, at least she didn't kiss him.

It was home time, Amu waited for me. "Yo." I said. She smiled at me. "Hey." She said. Both of us walked back home.

"Hey, do you like Tadase?" I asked. She looks at me. "Of course I do. Why'd you ask?" She asked.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Well, it seems like every time Tadase comes close to kiss you, you seem to look away full speed." I replied. Amu sighed. "Well, I don't think I'm ready for a kiss." She said.

"What about when I kissed you?" I said. Amu blushed and said, "Let's not talk about this." She said walking ahead.

What's her problem? "Wait up!" I said. She didn't. "WAIT!" I cried. Well of course she didn't. She kept walking faster and faster. I couldn't catch up. "Man she's fast…" I whispered to myself.

When I got back home, yes. Look who came to visit. Utau…

"Would you stop visiting?!" I cried to her. She giggled. "Oh Ikuto! You know how much you missed me." She said.

"Not much." I said. My mum gasped. "Onii-chan!?! How could you!!" Cried my mum. "Mum…For the last time... Call me Ikuto. IKUTO!! The name that you given to me!!" I cried.

Mum didn't pay attention or quite ignored me.

I sighed. "Whatever." I said. Utau was still hugging me and I tried to push her away from me.

When I got upstairs Amu quickly got out from her room and went downstairs. She then suddenly leaves.

But I realised Tadase was there.

She was really happy. For the first time. She had a different smile this time. Not quite the same she always gives to me.

Somehow, I wonder… I missed the old Amu…

**Yay! Ikuto's own POV. **_

**Hoped you guys enjoy it. **

**Thanks to **BlueAmuto, **I made a POV just for Ikuto. Thank you!! XD**

**R&R soon!! Next chapter is a normal POV. XD **


	10. kiss 9

**Itazura Na Kiss (Playful Kiss)**

**Well, at least I changed right? Well, I'm actually happy about it. I mean I haven't been thinking about Ikuto much. **

Amu sighed as she stopped yet again of her sentence. Still thinking what to write next. Finally Amu puts her diary away.

She then just lay on bed when someone knocks on her door. "Come in." She said. It was Ikuto.

For the first time Amu didn't look away or blushed. "Hey." Said Amu. She sat up and stretched her arms and sighed happily.

"Yo." Said Ikuto. Ikuto looks around the room. "Can you come with me?" He said. Amu looks at him.

"Where?" She asked. Ikuto left without giving Amu an answer. Amu sighed. "I wonder why I used to like him…" She said. Amu got up and closed the bedroom door behind her.

Ikuto was out already but he was waiting for Amu. Amu got out from the house and sighed. "Will you wait for a second? You just left!" Cried Amu.

"I need to leave the house as soon as possible from you know who…" Said Ikuto. Amu tilted her head.

"Oh! You mean your fiancée?" Said Amu. Ikuto quickly hushed Amu by covering her mouth. Ikuto frozed and quickly dragged Amu with him.

Amu and Ikuto reached on a playground. Amu was out of breath. "WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?!" Cried Amu to Ikuto. Ikuto was chuckling. Amu was furious. "And now you're laughing!?" Cried Amu.

Ikuto sighed happily and said, "I think we lost her…" Amu sighed. "Why do you want to avoid your fiancée?" Asked Amu.

"None of your business…" Said Ikuto. He went through to his pocket and took out a cigarette.

"You know that stuff is bad for you…" Said Amu. Ikuto took out a lighter and light the cigarette and put it in his mouth. Amu looked at him. Ikuto finds a bench and sits on it.

Puffing his cigarette. Amu came close and took the cigarette out from his mouth. "Hey!" Cried Ikuto. Amu founds the nearest bin and threw the cigarette in there. "Why are you looking out for me?" Said Ikuto. Amu looks at him.

"It'll be a bad example to your children if you have some in the future." Said Amu. Ikuto sighed. "Yeah, like that's going to happen…" Said Ikuto. Amu sat next to him on the bench.

I'm happy that I'm not shy anymore near Ikuto… But still… I have a little bit inside of me that still love him… Thought Amu.

"Hey, Amu… You…You want to be friends?" Asked Ikuto. Amu looks at him and blushed.

Oh great! Here we go again!! Don't BLUSH!!

"Um…Ikuto…I mean! Sure!! Why not!!" Cried Amu. Ikuto was looking at her seriously. Amu froze. Did I say something wrong?

Then finally Ikuto smiled and said, "Thanks…" He got up and started walking towards the swing. He pushed the swing but he didn't sit on it.

"I used to love this swing…" Said Ikuto. Amu smiled. She went up to him. "Is that something precious to you?" Asked Amu.

"Something like that…" Said Ikuto. He looks at Amu. "You sit on the swing and I'll push you." Said Ikuto. Amu blushed. "Wait…What?!" Cried Amu.

"Hold on tight…" Said Ikuto. It has been a few minutes since Ikuto had to force her to sit on that swing… Even if he had to chase her around the playground. Amu blushed brightly.

Ikuto started pushing Amu. And after awhile, Amu was way up high. Amu was blushing and was really happy. Ikuto finally caught her smile.

Ikuto smiled. After that, both of them sat on the bench. Amu and Ikuto sighed. "Wow…I never had been on a swing that long…" Said Amu. Ikuto looks at her. "Yeah…" He said.

"So…Should we head home?" Asked Amu. Ikuto looks at her. "I'm going to the store to buy some food or stuff for my mum. You can go ahead if you want." Said Ikuto. Amu smiled and held his hand. "I'm coming with you then! Let's go Ikuto!" Cried Amu.

Ikuto blushed a little. "Ok…Let's go." He said. Amu and Ikuto got up from the bench but somehow they do realise their still holding hands. They reached to a store and Ikuto took out a shopping list. "Ok…So my mum needs some eggs and milk…Also bread… And some drinks…" Said Ikuto.

"Ok! You take half of the list and I'll take half of the list also! I'll meet you here when we both have finished." Said Amu. Ikuto looks at her. "Great idea." He said.

After that, Ikuto and Amu got all of the stuff and heads back home. Ikuto smiled. "Thanks for your help." Said Ikuto. Amu smiled at him. "No problem!" Said Amu. As both of them head home, and enters the home…

Yet again, Utau was there. She gasped happily when she saw him. Ikuto whispered, "Shit…"

Utau ran up to him and gave him a hug. Ikuto was suffocating. "Let go Utau!!" Cried Ikuto. Amu giggled. She took the plastic bag full of stuff that Yumoi needs and gave it to her.

"Thank you, Amu." Said Yumoi giving Amu a smile. Amu smiled back.

Amu saw Ikuto and said, "Have a wonderful time with your fiancée~!" Cried Amu as she went upstairs. "Shut up!" Cried Ikuto.

Amu was smiling happily.

She took her diary out and quickly wrote on her diary.

**I think I totally love my life… Even though it can have some ups and downs, I still love it. I'm happy to see Ikuto and his fiancée and Tadase's my boyfriend… **

**And the thing I'm mostly happy about is that me and Ikuto are friends. **

Amu sighed and closed her diary.

Maybe gods are fair after all…

**R&R SOON!!! XD **


	11. Kiss 10

**Itazura Na Kiss (Playful Kiss)**

'**One time, and it will always stay as Christmas.'**

**Many of the days past by now. Ikuto and I are still friends… Now Christmas is here to stay. **

Amu looked outside the window. She smiled. Christmas has come and the snow drifts down slowly.

Ikuto was creeping from her behind her and cried, "BOO!" Amu shrieked. She looked behind her. "JERK!!" Cried Amu.

Ikuto smiled. "Like I really care." Said Ikuto. Amu points her tongue at him. "Idiot." She said. She looked back outside.

Ikuto sat next to her. "You know… I wonder if your boyfriend, Tadase is coming." Said Ikuto. Amu looked at him. "And why did you ask? You jealous?" Said Amu.

Ikuto looks at her. "What'd you think I would? I'll never fell jealous." Said Ikuto. "Yeah right. That's what you always say." Said Amu. Ikuto smiled.

"I wonder if Utau is coming to the party." Said Amu. "I wish she'll never come." Said Ikuto. Amu gigged. "You sure hate your fiancée." Said Amu.

"Whatever. She really annoys me. And anyway, would you like it if someone has to annoy you every time and cling on you everyday?" Said Ikuto. Amu laughed. "I guess not!" Said Amu.

"But both of you are so cute together." Said Amu. "Thanks. But you don't look like a great couple." Said Ikuto.

"What? You mean me and Tadase?" Asked Amu. "Well, duh. He looks a like a girl. Then all of the people who passed by both of you will think that you're both are lesbians." Said Ikuto.

Amu gasped. "How mean! Tadase doesn't look like a girl!!" Cried Amu. "Yeah right." Said Ikuto.

"Shut up!" Cried Amu. "But… I'm really happy to spend time with you." Said Ikuto. Amu blushed. "I'm only joking…" Said Ikuto. Amu gasped. She was so mad she hitted Ikuto on the head with her hand.

"Ouch…" Said Ikuto. "IDIOT!" Cried Amu.

Then the doorbell ranged. Amu smiled. "I think it's Tadase!" Cried Amu.

Ikuto sighed. Amu opened the door and saw Tadase. He brought Nadeshiko, Kukai, Rima and Yaya with him too.

"HI AMU-CHI!!" Cried Yaya. Amu smiled. "Hey Yaya. Come on in everyone!" Said Amu. Ikuto saw the others and went in the kitchen.

"Where are the others?" Asked Tadase. "Huh? Oh. Ikuto and I are the only ones here. The others went out for a Christmas dinner party or something." Said Amu. Tadase smiles.

"I see…" Said Tadase. Amu smiled.

While the others settled on the couch, Ikuto and Amu were busy in the kitchen. Like serving the food and drinks.

Then the door rang. "I guess that's my guests." Said Ikuto. Ikuto left the kitchen while Amu was busy giving out drinks and cakes.

Ikuto opened the door and saw Utau and some of his friends. "Ikuto!" Cried Utau jumping on him. "Damn Utau…! LET GO!!" Cried Ikuto.

All of Ikuto's friends laughed at him. As they enter, they sat next to Amu's friends too. Ikuto went back to the kitchen. "Yo." He said. "Come on! You have to give some drinks to your guests." Said Amu rushing out.

"Then what do you think I'm doing?" Said Ikuto going through the fridge.

After awhile, many of the guests were enjoying themselves. Amu and Ikuto were low down of their energy. "I'm too tired…" Said Amu. "So am I." Said Ikuto.

Amu sighed. "Let's get some rest." Said Amu. "I guess." Said Ikuto. However, before they left the kitchen, Amu and Ikuto cleaned the kitchen.

Amu and Ikuto then left the kitchen when it was finished and went ahead with their friends.

Nevertheless, what Amu didn't know is that, Ikuto left a punch outside. And somebody put a special thing in it. That makes people drunk. _

Amu and Ikuto luckily didn't drink it.

Somehow, many people look dizzy and they act differently. That's what happened to Tadase and Nadeshiko.

Kukai was shocked about how her girlfriend acted. "Ummm… Nade, darling… What's happened to you?" Said Kukai feeling scared. Nadeshiko was acting weird that she kept going hyper every time she sits down.

And Tadase just disappear. Amu wonder.

"Where did Tadase go?" Asked Amu to Yaya. "He went ahead to get a drink. But after that, I don't know." Said Yaya.

Amu sighed. "Oh…Come on…" Said Amu. She got up from the couch and survey around the place.

She even looked upstairs and downstairs. Amu sighed. "Come on Tadase. Where are you?" Said Amu to herself. Finally, she decided to look outside. She didn't saw anyone.

But Ikuto was outside with his friends. Amu ignored them since all of them were smoking cigarettes.

Amu sighed.

_Didn't I told him that smoking cigarettes is bad for him? That idiot._

Ikuto saw Amu and took the cigarette away from his mouth. He threw it to the ground and stomped on it. After that, he went close to Amu.

"Yo." He said closing his mouth. Amu looks at him. "Hey." She said. "Why are you covering your mouth?" Asked Amu.

"Don't worry about that. I know where your boyfriend went." Said Ikuto. "Have you got any Tic Tacs?" Asked Ikuto. Amu looks at him.

"Yeah I do." She said. She went through her pockets and took out some packets of Tic Tacs and gave Ikuto 5.

Ikuto popped all 5 n his mouth. Amu looks at him.

_Maybe it's because his breath stinks. _

Ikuto sighed. "Come on." He said. Ikuto went ahead. "I'm going." He said to his friends. "Ah. Ok. Catch you up later Ikuto." Said one of his friends.

Amu was freezing cold. Ikuto felt kinda Ok. They walked through the snow and Amu thought that they were lost. Until Amu bumped on to Ikuto. "Hey!" Cried Amu.

Ikuto stopped. Amu looks up at him.

"Are you Ok?" Asked Amu. "Look over there." Said Ikuto. Amu did. She moved Ikuto aside just to see what's happening. Tears flow down.

"Tadase?" Asked Amu. Amu saw Tadase and an unknown girl making out. Amu gasped. She tried to run but Ikuto caught her.

Amu kept crying. Ikuto came close and hugged her. "How did you know?" Asked Amu. "I saw them coming this way." He said.

Amu started to cry more. She couldn't help it. Ikuto pulled her close to him. Amu started to cry more.

_Why? Why did Tadase do that?  
_

_**Keh… That idiot Tadase. Really an idiot. How can you like him, Amu?**_

Ikuto looked at Tadase. "Come on Amu. Let's go." Said Ikuto. Amu nodded. Ikuto let's go of him and both of them held hands as they headed home.

Amu was still sad. All of the others has went back home. Ikuto was in Amu's bedroom. He sat on the floor while Amu was lying on her bed. "Hey Amu. Can you sleep tonight?" Said Ikuto.

"Yeah I can. Why'd you ask?" Said Amu. "Because I want to sleep with you tonight." Said Ikuto.

Amu blushed.

_NO!!! IKUTO!!! WHY'D YOU SAY THAT!! I'M IN _LOVE_ WITH YOU, AGAIN!!!_

Ikuto stand up and smiled at her. Amu blushed like mad. "I'm not joking either." Said Ikuto. Amu gasped.

"What…" Said Amu. But Ikuto somehow was already on top if her. Amu gasped. "Let's go to sleep… My princess…" Said Ikuto. He came close and kissed on Amu's forehead.

Amu blushed. Then suddenly, Ikuto started chuckling. Amu gasped. "Idiot!! Jerk!! PERVERT!!" Cried Amu.

Ikuto couldn't help it. "You're worth the tease." Said Ikuto. Amu gasped. "SHUT UP!" She cried.

Ikuto lay down beside Amu. Amu blushed. "Well… Go now! I hate perverts like you!" Cried Amu.

"Hey, I'm just worried about you. I mean about what happened to Tadase." Said Ikuto. Amu blushed and started to cry. "That's why I asked you if I can sleep with you tonight. To make sure you're OK." Said Ikuto.

"You would actually do that for me?" Asked Amu. "Well, yeah." Said Ikuto. Amu blushed.

"Thanks. You're a good friend." Said Amu. Ikuto smiled.

"Well go to sleep." Said Ikuto. He was about to get up when Amu held his arm. "I… I want… I want you to stay with me…" Said Amu.

Ikuto looks at her. "You sure?" Asked Ikuto. "I'm…I'm positive…" Said Amu. Ikuto smiled. He lay beside Amu and pulled her close to him. Amu blushed.

"Ikuto… You're so warm…" She said. "And you're freezing cold." Said Ikuto.

"Shut up…." Said Amu. She went close to him. Lying on his chest. Ikuto looks at her. Her eyes were shut closed.

Ikuto smiled. "Hey Amu. This is your Christmas present from me." Said Ikuto. Amu opened her eyes and blushed. She looked at Ikuto. "Thank…Thank you… I guess…" Said Amu.

"So where's my present?" Asked Ikuto. Amu smiled. "This." Said Amu coming close to his face and gave him a kiss on the forehead. "Thank you." Said Amu.

Ikuto blushed and smiles at her.

"Merry Christmas, Amu."

"Merry Christmas, Ikuto."

**He feels like a boyfriend then a friend… But I really enjoy this… **

**And I still love him… **

**R&R SOON!!! **


	12. Kiss 11

**Itazura Na Kiss (Playful Kiss)**

'**You may never know this, but, I love you'**

* * *

Morning has already started, and Ikuto and Amu are still sleeping…

As Amu wakes up, she saw Ikuto beside her. Amu blushed and giggled, "I almost forgot… Ikuto did stay with me last night…" Said Amu.

Amu looked at him. She touched his hair. It's so silky… Then she starts to play with it, but Ikuto groans. "Would you cut that out? I'm trying to sleep here…" He mumbled. Amu gasped.

"You were awake?!"

"The whole time…" He said. Ikuto opens his eyes and looked straight into Amu's. Amu blushed and looks away. "What's the big idea...? You always look away." Said Ikuto.

Amu didn't reply. Instead she got out of bed and went into the bathroom. Somehow her head was spinning.

"Ugh… There's something wrong with my head…" Said Amu. She looked at herself in the mirror.

Maybe it's because of Tadase… He's the reason why I was crying last night without Ikuto noticing me… I wonder why he kissed her… Maybe it's because they were already in love ever since…

Ikuto enters the bathroom as well. "Are you OK?" He asked. Amu looks at him. "Ah, yeah! Just a bit tired!" Said Amu. Ikuto looks at her. His eyes looked worried. "Then next time you shouldn't be wide awake in the middle of the night." Said Ikuto.

"Uh… OK!" Cried Amu. Ikuto walked out from the bathroom and Amu was left. Amu sighed.

Hmm… I wonder if Ikuto's parents are home…

Then, Ikuto and Amu were about to go to school. Ikuto was still eating while Amu was being organized to get all her stuff.

It was still cold outside and the snow still drifts down. Amu smiled. I just love winter…

Amu then got all her stuff and looks at Ikuto. "Ikuto! Let's go!" Ikuto looks at her. "I'm still eating toast." Said Ikuto.

"Just quickly eat it." Said Amu. She wore her shoes and got outside of the house. "Brrr… It's freaking cold…" Said Amu. She looked at the snow that drifts down slowly. She then saw a snowflake. She tried to catch it with her bare hands, but it melted as it was touched.

Amu smiled. Then she was freezing. "Damn… What's taking Ikuto so long?" Said Amu. Then Ikuto came. Amu didn't realize though. Ikuto smiled.

Instead of letting her know he was behind her, he grabbed her from the back and hugged her. Amu blushed. "WAH!! IKUTO!! LET GO OFF ME!!" Cried Amu feeling a little too shock.

"You're warm…" Said Ikuto. Amu blushed. "Ikuto…" She said. Both of them were just standing there. Amu held on Ikuto's arm tightly.

"Do you love this feeling?" Asked Ikuto. Amu blushed. She then pushed him away. "Aren't you and Utau engaged?" Said Amu reminding him. Ikuto looks at her.

"Oh yeah… I forgot. Come on, let's go." Said Ikuto. Amu gasped. Then she saw Ikuto going ahead. Amu sighed. "Ikuto… What an idiot…" Said Amu. Ikuto looks at her from behind.

"Come on… Let's go." Said Ikuto.

After they reached school, Ikuto went to his friends while Amu went to her friends. "Hi Yaya, Rima." Said Amu. "Hey!" Said Yaya. Rima smiled.

"Brr… It's cold today isn't it?" Said Yaya. Amu nodded. "It's too cold." Said Rima. After that, all of them went to their classes. Then Amu saw Tadase. She held her breathe.

Don't give eye contact, don't give eye contact, whatever you do, don't give eye contact. Thought Amu to herself. But Tadase saw her eventually.

"Amu-chan, good morning." Said Tadase. Amu gasped. "Uh… Hi… I guess…" Said Amu.

Tadase smiled at her. "Anyways, I'm glad to see you smiling today. So, Amu-chan, I was wondering…"

"Yeah, Tadase-kun?"

"Do you want to go on a date?" Asked Tadagay.

Amu sighed. "Tadase, I really don't know. "Please Amu-chan. I really love you." Amu stopped her breathe for a second.

Amu paused and tears starts to come out from her eyes.

"You love me…. Are you trying to play two hearts in your little game Tadase?! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!!" " Cried Amu feeling a little mad.

Tadase gasped and looked surprised. "Amu?"

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT LOOK!! I HATE YOU!!" Cried Amu as she ran away from him. Everybody in the room was a little shock. Tadase looked at Amu's desk. "Amu-chan…" He said.

What went wrong? Let me ask you! It was Tadase's fault! I can't believe that I loved him! I was wrong! I WAS ALWAYS WRONG!!

But then someone grabbed her arm. She looked behind her. It was Ikuto. "You… Why are you crying?" Said Ikuto. Amu tried to look away but Ikuto pulled her close to him. "Tell me Amu… Did someone hurt you?" He asked.

Amu didn't reply, instead she pushed him away. Ikuto gasped and then cried, "What the hell is your problem?!" Cried Ikuto. Amu looked down, not even giving a single answer.

She then, quickly ran away. "AMU!" Cried Ikuto.

Amu didn't stopped running, she couldn't help it.

But what Amu didn't know was that, Tadase, didn't know anything, and the person who drunk him and let him kissed with another girl was Utau. That's right, Ikuto's fiancée. But why would Utau do that…?

Maybe… There was a connection…

Every time Amu saw Tadase; she just had to avoid him. Tadase wondered. "Was it something I say?" He would ask to himself. Amu knew, she just had to avoid that heart breaker.

After school, Ikuto waited for her. Amu still hasn't come out. Until then, he saw her. "Amu…" Said Ikuto. Amu eyes looked a bit tired because she couldn't stopped crying.

"Amu… Are you OK?" Asked Ikuto. Amu looked at him. "Yeah… I'm fine…" Said Amu. Ikuto looks at her. "Come on, let's go back home." Said Ikuto.

Amu and Ikuto walked back home side to side. But then Amu felt scared. She looked at Ikuto's hand. Her hand was frozen.

What if I…?

She came close and tries to touch his hand. She did. Ikuto gasped. "You're hand… It's warm…" Said Amu. Ikuto smiled. "Your hands are freezing." Said Ikuto. Amu smiled.

"I know… It's always cold." Said Amu. Ikuto looks at her. He smiled.

As they reached home, Amu went upstairs and went into her bedroom. She took her school skirt off, then her shirt.

Then she wore Yumoi short pants. Then when she was about to wear the T-shirt, someone came in.

Yes, Ikuto.

Luckily Amu was wearing a bra. But the thing was both of them was just quiet. Ikuto and Amu stared for a while.

Amu was going red, and Ikuto seems speechless and can't seem to move.

But then Amu was getting warm that she suddenly faints. Ikuto gasped and catches her. As he did, he looked at the girl who looked so peaceful when her eyes were close. He smiled. He came close and gave her a kiss on the lips.

"You may never know this, but Amu, I love you." Said Ikuto. Ikuto put on her clothes and lays her on her bed. Ikuto looks at her. He stroked her hair. "Amu… You will never know about this…" Said Ikuto.

Amu then opened her eyes. She was looking at the ceiling. Then she looked at her side and blushed. She saw Ikuto's faced close to her. Amu couldn't stop blushing.

"Ikuto…" Said Amu. She sat up and pulled Ikuto on bed. She let him rest on her laps for a while. Amu smiled. Ikuto… He looks so tired… I wonder if his always this tired. Thought Amu.

She played with his hair, and didn't woke Ikuto up. Amu giggled. She then looks at him for a while and sighed happily. She kissed on his forehead. And sighed happily.

I wonder… If Ikuto loves me…

**Hoped you people enjoyed that! Wow, it's been like a few weeks and a long time since I haven't wrote a chapter for Itazura Na Kiss. . **


	13. Kiss 12

**Itazura Na Kiss**

**Chapter: Secret confession**

**Strawberry Cake With Yaoi: **Hello! Some of you may know me. I'm Strawberry-kun/chan. Yes my name has yaoi on it. Ignore that.

From now on, I will be updating stories from Lollipop's profile, but with her writing the original chapters/story, while I'm just editing it and updating it with this account.

Yes, I'm not Lollipop-chan, but it's because she is thinking about quitting Fanfiction for a year. ): so she won't be back with most of her wonderful Amuto stories. I'm a Takuto fan, but don't worry, I won't ruin her stories with Takuto(because she's so damn amazing when it comes to Amuto ==").

Lollipop says she's very sorry that she can no longer update and she forgot about her account password, which was so hard to retrace, but we got it. ^ ^

Here's the chapter that's never been updated until today. Please enjoy it!

* * *

In the early days that began to set, Amu and Ikuto got up ready for school. In the morning, it wasn't awkward but Ikuto's head was buried against Amu's chest when Amu woke up this morning. She was bright red when she woke up. Ikuto, though, when he woke up he didn't react at all but only to say, "Wow… You sure are a flat-chest. What size are you?" He asked, not trying to 'hurt' her feelings.

Amu was looking very pissed though and she growled at him saying, "GET OUT." Ikuto laughed and got out from the bed. But somehow when he did, before he left the room, he gave Amu a kiss on the cheek. Which made her wonder if Ikuto did love her or if he was playing with her heart… She just wasn't brave enough to ask him that question again…

'Aren't you engaged to Utau?' Was he? Or was he just playing around with her? In a trap… Amu forgot about it after that and headed to the bathroom where she took a quick shower.

Ikuto was as usual, taking his time eating his mother's morning meals, and Amu, trying to get herself ready for school. She was in her room, looking at herself in the mirror. She was looking very, 'cute' today. She tied her hair in cute pigtails with red ribbons to stand out.

Her eyes shined. She blushed brightly, and she could definitely see herself going red. I wonder what Ikuto will say if he saw me like this… She thought, deeply in her mind. Yesterday, Ikuto stayed with her on her bed at night. It sounded funny, but Amu loved it every little bit. Her heart jumped when she thought about him once more.

There wasn't any time stuffing down all her emotions in her diary, or is there even any more time for her to stare at herself in the mirror any longer. She got her bag and opened it, making sure she had everything. She beamed. "OK! I'm ready!" She got out from her room and saw someone outside. It was Yoru. He was also going to school, yet you could tell he just got out from bed. His hair was still a mess and his eyes looks dead tired. Amu smiled. "Morning Yoru-kun! Didn't you sleep well yesterday?" She asked politely, in a cheerful voice.

Yoru waved at her and yawned loudly showing that he didn't had enough sleep from last night. He headed downstairs without even giving her an appropriate answer. Amu looked at him and giggled.

She got down the stairs as well. Yumoi was in the kitchen cooking. "Ah! Nii-san! Don't eat that food like a wolf would!" She said, telling Ikuto off. Ikuto ignored his mother's words and ate it however he would eat it, like a messy eater. Amu giggled. "Good morning!" She cried out. Yumoi looked up. "Ah good morn- Wah! Amu-chan~ I love your hair today! So cute, it shows your inner-self!" Yumoi cried out. Ikuto looked behind. Yet, when he did, you could see that he was showing a shade of red on his cheeks. Amu blushed brightly, but she didn't realize it. "How—How do I look Ikuto…?" She asked, shyly.

Ikuto coughed a little when she asked that. He was looking for the words and finally said, "Cute… You look cute." He looked away and began eating his food. Amu was going bright red now. Yoru though, got on the couch and fell asleep. Yumoi came over to wake him up, slapping him gently on his cheeks. "Now now~ it's your fault for sleeping in late. I told you so." Yoru though didn't woke up and fell asleep.

Amu got to the front door and called out to Ikuto, "Oi! Hurry up! We need to go to school!" Ikuto quickly ate his food and left the table, with the messy food on his plate. Yumoi sighed yet she smiled. "Have fun at school today!" Ikuto nodded and got to the front door. Both Amu and Ikuto wore their shoes and headed outside. It was still snowing, but everything seems to be a lot more beautiful when it's covered in this sheet of white snow…

Amu and Ikuto walked down the road they go to school. Ikuto yawned. Amu looks at him. She blushes. "Ah~ Ikuto~ It's so nice today isn't it?" She said, as she breathed out loudly. It was certainly cold. She could feel the cool breeze creeping up to her legs and making her shiver.

Ikuto smiled. "Yeah. It's nice out." He said. Amu smiled. The both of them fell in silence, yet they loved each other's company.

When they reached school, Ikuto looked at her. "Hey. You. Leave me again like you usually do, I'll kill you. Even though yesterday I had to wait for you." He said. Amu giggled. "OK! OK! I won't~" She said. Ikuto chuckled. "OK see ya."

"Bye." Ikuto left her after that. Amu sighed under her breath. It was so freezing cold. She got in to class and saw Yaya and Rima. She sat to them and chatted. Yaya giggled, "Amu-chi! I love your hair! It's adorable and special~!" She said. Amu blushed. "Ah! Stop making me blush!" She cried.

Rima didn't say much about Amu's hair yet said, "Cute." Amu blushed.

_"Cute… You look cute."_

She smiled. "Thanks Rima-chan~" She said in a very happy mood.

**::oXooXo::**

It was after school, Amu waited for Ikuto. It was getting colder as the sun was about to go down. She sighed. "What's taking him so long…?" She said to herself. Suddenly, she heard footsteps. She instantly looked up to see if it was Ikuto. Wrong… It was Tadase.

His eyes looked sad. "Amu-chan…?" He asked. Amu looked at him and began to look away. She ignored him. She could hear him sighed sadly, but Amu resisted. She didn't even give him a bit sympathy. "Amu… Listen. I don't understand why you're like this… Can't you tell me? I want to know what I did wrong." He pleaded.

She looked angry. She faced him with fear eyes and glared at his very soul. "You want to know? OK. Fine! I'll tell you! Remember on Christmas when you're suppose to spend your time with me, you had to go ahead and kiss someone I don't even know on that day! You jerk! You're so mean! You don't even remember and I had to tell you! You're so stupid! You should know that yourself!" Amu cried, chucking all her madness at him. Tadase looked shocked. "What- What do you mean by that Amu? You know I wouldn't do that to you!" Tadase cried back.

Amu now, had tears in her eyes. "I had it with you! Go and be with your stupid girlfriend! I don't want to face you!" She cried. Tadase looked shocked. He tried to comfort her, but she pushed him away. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" She cried. Tadase heard it… Yet this time, he looked down. Not facing her.

He didn't say a word, and left her in the cold. She started sobbing. Tadase tried to look back, he would if he could. He could win her back, yet maybe it was too late. He didn't even know what happened on that day.

But, he could remember a woman calling his name… "Tadase" she whispers. Her cold lips placed on his. Her warmth being transferred through to his cold body. But who was she? Did Tadase knew who it was?

Obviously not.

Ikuto finally came, but he heard tiny sobs. He ran out to the entrance and saw a pink-haired girl, washing her tears off. Ikuto looked surprised. He came close and hugged her. Amu looked surprised, but this warmth was familiar. She knew who it was. She began to cry more. "Iku-*hic* Ikuto…" She said, while still crying.

"Hey, don't say anything… I'm here. No matter what happens." He whispers near her ear.

He sounded like a friend now. Not a lover. Yet it seemed like both to Amu, but Ikuto has to be her friend, since she can't fall in love with him. They're meant to be friends.

"Come on, let's go home." He said, as he supported her weight, trying to hold her in his arms. Amu knew that she was welcomed in these warm arms. She felt safe.

She loved it.

They got back home and Ikuto took out his shoes as Amu did the same thing. Ikuto looked at Amu's face. It was cold and wet. She still had tears pouring out. He smiled. He washed a tear that was about to fall down her cheeks. She looked up to see his face. They're eyes connected. Deeply, they're both lost into each other's eyes. His eyes, beautifully glinted while hers, were shining brightly for attention.

Ikuto coughed when he realized he was staring too long. He smiled. "Come on. Get changed and head up to the room. I'll warm up something for you." He said. Amu blushed and nodded. She got up the stairs and changed her clothes to Yumoi's old clothes.

She sat down on the floor after getting changed. She looked at her diary and smiled. She took it and started writing something.

**::oXooXo::**

Ikuto knocked the door. "Amu. I'm coming in." He opened the door with his right hand since his left hand was bringing up a bowl of warm porridge. When he opened it, he sees the pink-haired girl sleeping on the floor. He chuckled.

It could be a chance for him to do something to her.

But surely not today, it wasn't a good time.

He places the bowl on the floor and sees the girl hugging her diary. Ikuto looks at it. It was open. He pulls it out slowly away from her secured arms. When he had it, the diary was open to a page, not quite filled. He smiled. He began reading it.

**Dear Diary,**

**Today, Ikuto said I looked cute when I had my pigtails. It was amazing though! I thought he would say something mean and unexpected. Haha, must be just me. Ikuto is such a good friend though. But. I feel as sometimes that I want to tell him about how much I love him… I wonder if he will accept it…**

**Well. I'll save that for the future, so wish me luck!**

**And also, Tadase came to see me… I didn't know why, but I threw all the things at him. The things I wanted to say to him. It felt bad, but pretty good. I don't feel that heavy weight on me anymore. It felt good. I had to agree.**

**Well, at least Tadase will have a good time with that woman. Whoever she was…**

**And one last thing! Ikuto hugged me in his arms. It was so warm and perfect~ I remembered what he told me…**

**"Hey, don't say anything. I'm here, no matter what happens." Kyyaaa! I feel so special that I just can't write anymore! I love Ikuto! Wow! If he saw this, I would feel so embarrassed!**

Ikuto stared at that page. His face was going bright red. It was something he doesn't usually do, but wow, getting a confession from a book was certainly BIG. Ikuto coughed again. He seems to be doing that recently. He then closed the book not trying to ruin the rest of it. He smiled when he saw the pink-haired girl. He stroked her hair and picked her up. He places her gently on the bed and smiles when he gets to see her sleep in a cute way.

He chuckles once more.

"I'm glad." He says quietly.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! UGH! Sure took me a while to edit this into a better story! ;-;" OK~ so R&R and be sure to see more updates from this story.**

**This is Strawberry Cake With Yaoi! **

**I do not owe Shugo Chara or the characters. **

**But please do enjoy the stories and chapters from Super Heart Lollipop. **

**Thank you! **


End file.
